


Merry Month of May Drabble: Inference

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [14]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Prompt Fic, Whump, observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Lestrade observes matters. Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Inference

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Still whumping. A drabble follow-on to Wake-Up Call and Harbinger. Yes, sometimes drabbles still evolve. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Inference.

In all the years I’ve known Mr Holmes, I can count the number of times he’s willingly paused in an investigation on one hand, and have fingers left to spare. So I was prepared for an argument when I suggested that we had no recourse but to turn back and let experts do what they could to retrieve poor Allen’s corpse and clear the blocked passageway.  
  
Imagine, then, my surprise when Mr Holmes agreed at once.  
  
Simple inference suggested that Doctor Watson’s injury was the cause of such unusual behaviour. Experience told me otherwise. Mr Holmes was up to something.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 27, 2019.


End file.
